


Once Upon A Time

by McADDBaby



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Disney KHR #made me redo my tags, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McADDBaby/pseuds/McADDBaby
Summary: Late night conversations about cosplaying certain characters as Disney characters lead to this.Enjoy.





	1. The Witch and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soruga0Bandgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soruga0Bandgeek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911634) by [Soruga0Bandgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soruga0Bandgeek/pseuds/Soruga0Bandgeek). 



> This is a gift to Soruga0Bandgeek.  
> It's all their fault that I got plot bunnies. ;w;)
> 
> ! Natsume is not mine nor are any of the other characters. I just have permission to use them. !

She was trying her best to keep her hands from trembling, as she followed the large hairy creature further, and further down the winding staircase. Her golden hazel eyes were taking in the strange figure before her. A bulking body of thick midnight black fur, covered its form, wherever the nice silk torn clothes couldn't. Two large ram like horns rested on the upper side of its head; the same horns that she had seen used to slam the wolf off of her, before it could bite into her throat. Looking to the giant left paw that held the only light source in this dark, damp stairwell. She saw the sharp claws that held the torch, but could only think of how those same claws ripped into the wolf pack that had chased her into the forbidden forest. She still could hear the furious roar the beast had let out, as the remaining wolves fled from their sight. The way the beast's body went from walking on all fours, like the creature it was, to straightening up onto its two back hind legs. As the beast turned to her, she was struck with awe and terror as the full moon fell upon the towering being before her. 

She felt a chill slither down her spine but refused to allow her fears to surface. Her hands went white with the tight grip she forced upon her cotton brown hem. Finally, the two reached a tall thick wooden door. A small, steel barred rectangular opening was the only thing that gave her an idea of what that room was for. The monster stepped to the side, and watched her with its black eyes, waiting for a reason to kill her should she try anything. Those eyes never fail to remind Natsume of a shark, she had once seen, when her father had taken their family to a nearby fishing town. She was five at the time, and had witness three strong fishermen pull a large grey shark onto the docks. As it was whipping around, trying to snag some poor fool into its razor jaws, it had made eye contact with her. It was like the world froze. Natsume was stuck in place, and for the first time in her life, she felt fear. Those blank, soulless eyes watched her. There was no fear to be seen in those dead doll eyes. No. Those were the eyes of a creature, which lived, knowing that it was at the top of its food chain. The world came back into motion. One of the fisherman had stabbed the beast of the sea in the head with a spear. It wasn't until her twin, Tsuna start to cry as he patted her face, that she realized that she had been trembling. That day had ended with the two of them crying and two concerned, but confused parents. 

But she paid no mind to the beast. No. All her attention went to the whimpering voice she heard on the other side of the wooden door. It was weak and hard to hear, but Natsume knew that voice, even if she was surrounded by screaming Banshees. It was Tsuna. Her twin, who had been missing since his depart to see their friends, Gokudera and Takeshi, that where a town over. He was to go help the two with some shipment supplies for the business that the three shared together. The trip he should had come back from two days ago. Only he had never made it to them. 

"Let him go." Her voice, sharp and strong, despite the dread that cloaked her very being. 

When there was no response, Natsume whipped her head to the beast that towered beside her. Her golden hazel eyes sparked into life with rage that quickly took the place of the fear that once was there, and refusing to lower them, when they made contact with those dark shark eyes. Her body straightening, as though she where trying to willed it to tower over the other, instead of vice versa. Her hands had release themselves from her hem, and instead became fists at her sides. She may only know a few trick spells from her healer mother, but she also taught herself to use her wits and lean body to twist and twirl out of harm’s way. Defending Tsuna from the town's bullies had given her enough practice and experience to know how to do such tasks. The thing that stood before her may have been able to fight off a viscous pack of wolves, but she would be damned to Hell and back, if it thought for a single minute it would win a fight against her. 

Natsume was expecting all forms of angry and violence from the monster before her. Instead, fear clenched her beating heart as she watch as his mussel wrinkle. Sharp white fangs gleamed back at her, but she did not back down, no matter how much her brain was screaming at her to do so. Smirking. This abomination of nature as smirking at her. 

Natsume, despite not stepping down, was frozen in place as the creature's brought his face to her own. Two perfect curls lined beside the beast's face, had oddly came to her panicking mind attention, until a gruff, smoky voice snapped her out of her hazed panic. 

"Oh? What do you have to offer in exchange for him, little shaman?"

It was at that moment, that Natsume truly knew who stood before her, and held her beloved twin captive. 

The Devil himself.


	2. The Daughter of the Sea and the Son of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionfish are not meant to be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIXED IT!!!! 9OWO)9

The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky, as puff white clouds floated about the ever stretching baby blue. A warm golden sandy beach elegantly laid in the gentle day light, as the ocean's waves came and went. The tide lazily caressing the land. Further down the shoreline, a cliff stood, proud and tall. Sounds of waves splashing and crashing against its mighty form.

A few large boulders laid scattered about below it. Some with barnacles and starfish clinging to their underwater parts, while others were mostly covered in green gooey algae. Suddenly, a clawed hand lashed out of the salty water and grabbed onto one of the algae covered boulders. Another hand followed after its counterpart, and soon, a being was pulled partly out of the water and onto the angled boulder.

The strange being shifted on the, somewhat flat boulder's surface, in order to better enjoy the sun and its bright rays. With the upper half exposed to the sun, the lower half remained submerged, the being began to enjoy the warm light and the salty winds. Light bronze skin shimmered in the sunlight, as the water drops raced down the being's lithe body. Golden webbed claw like hands crossed over so slightly, as to act as cushioning, as the creature went to lay down. On each arm, a short thin orange fin fanned out. Little sharp spears gleamed from the fins' tips. The arms had light gold and orange lines raced upwards along them, and over the shoulders on the creature. The same lines ran horizontal along its back from one side to the other and all the way down. Red dots sprinkled over the skin and lines in elegant harmony.

Laying along the sea creature's back were long thin shiny spear like fins. Bright orange dominated the spears features, though stripes of red could be seen, lightly streaking around the limp limbs. All along the spine of the creature were these spear like features. Starting from the beginning of where the bottom of the neck connects to the body of the specimen, the spears start small then dramatically grow larger, then shorten as they continue down the back of the beast.

The spears stop just short of the sea beast's lower half, where instead of flesh, was bright smooth golden scales reflecting the Sun's light. Much like its upper half, the scales had multiple orange zig zag lines overlapping the golden color, and traveled horizontally all the way down the tail. Once more, red dots speckles rested among the other two colors. The Caudal fin was a soft gold that gently swayed with the current of the ocean.

The creature gave a content sigh, as one webbed hand went to ruffle its drying brown locks of hair. Two pointed fin-like ears, twitched as it heard the cries of hungry Seagulls. A small button nose and two plump lips, that hide serrated sharp teeth, complete the angle like appearance as the being's face. The young male, was he had no breast like that of a female, gave a quick stretch. On both sides of his lower neck, two thin slimy slits rested. Every now and then, the slits would move, showing their purpose for retrieving air from the salty deeps. Two orange-golden eyes glanced lazily about the area, before he decided to lay back down on his hands.

Those few minutes of peacefulness where soon disrupted when the young male was ripped away from his warm rocky surface. A wicked hiss, orange spears raised to make the merman appear bigger, and a flash of a jaw full of deadly teeth, shattered the image of the gentle creature that had been resting in the Sun light.

Fortunately for the young merman, it wasn't another oceanic predator that had yanked him from he's cozy spot. Unfortunately for him, it was his dearly beloved, mildly annoying twin sister.

The twin sister, who did not look at all, impressed with him right now. 

"We agreed any adventure to the surface would be done together, Tsunayoshi." The mermaid crossed her arms, over her seashell covered top, as she kept her hazel colored eyes on her fidgeting twin brother. Decent sized Tridacna gigas shells were firmly held in place by strings of seaweed that had been cleverly woven into a rope like manner. The string was weaved into small holes in the shells' upper corners, as one strap crossed across her upper chest, and looped over her head. The bottom crossed just below her covered breast before going behind her back, where it tied to the looped seaweed at the top of her neck. 

The two mersiblings shared the same skin tone, the fin like ears, and spear defenses, but that was all that showed that they were related. Light orange lines twirled with dark violet as they decorated her arms, shoulders and back. Dozens of neon yellow dots freckled her body, as though someone had taken a brush of paint, and randomly splatted the paint onto her form. Even her spears differed from the merman. While Tsuna's spears were placed all along his spine, the mermaid had three large long spears along her spine, which were connected by violet transparent webbing. Four smaller spears laid on either side of the main spears.

Her dark violet scaled tail had light orange lines ringing, with neon yellow sprinkles, from top to bottom. Her Caudal fin was a soft violet, which slowly darken, into an almost purple-ish black tip. Said tail was being used to keep her form in an upwards stance, as her twin uses one clawed hand to light scratch his head. "It's not my fault you couldn't get away from Father, Natsume." Tsuna lazily stated as he flicked his tail, to maintain his stature. 

His answer did nothing to get rid of the dry stare his twin was giving him. "I can take care of myself, Natsume. I'm not a guppy anymore. I have my claws and toxin." The now irritated brunet twisted to one side, as though this action would make his other stop judging him for his actions. 

Natsume did not change her displease stare but, her lips did give a twitch. "Oh," cooed Natsume. "Like how you handle that small group of Timber Jellyfish." The sister stated more than asked. 

Tsuna's bronze cheeks gave off a dark tone, and a squawk as he twisted towards his smirking sister. "Th-That doesn't count! There was no way, I could have known that they would’ve caught in that jet stream beside me." His clawed hands clenching slightly from his embarrassment. 

Satisfied at her brother's embarrassment, she beacon him towards her. "None the less. I know that if I were to go alone, and you were left behind, you would give me such a scolding."

Tsuna throw his twin one last glare before, sighing and swam over to her side. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind, Natsume." The merman softly stated to his other and he nuzzled his head against hers. The mermaid hummed as she nuzzled her twin back. "I can't say I blame you for ditching me. . .Did you see any Land-dwellers?" 

"No. But the weather is wonderful and the sunlight feels amazing today." Tsuna stated happily, knowing that he was back in his sister's good grace. Hopefully, she will join him back up on their sunbathing spot. Seeing the hope in her beloved twin's eyes, Natsume could not help be feel slightly guilty, for having to take him from the warm surface. Giving a sigh, Natsume grabbed his left hand with her right. 

"Forgive me, Tsuna, but Mama wishes for us to return back to Atlantic. Some of the scouts have returned with news that Land-dwellers and their strange wooden crafts." Tsuna gave a sad sigh, but did not pull from his sister's grasp, as the two started to head back to their home. 

"Do you happen to know what the scouts have to report?" The orange merman asked as they started to twist and turn through rainbow colored coral reefs. Natsume looked back to her twin before looking glancing around their surroundings again. Nothing wrong with making sure that they were the only predators in the area. 

"Something about have more and more of the Land-dwellers' crafts are sinking and the loud muffles that start these mysterious incidences. Mama wants us back home before Father tells of Atlantic this information." Never of the twins voiced their disappointment. Both knowing that their Father, King Iemitsu, will become stricter on them. Both siblings hoped that their Mama will be able to convince their Father that they won't need guards. Again.

As the two siblings were lost in thought, they had failed to notice two large shadows fifty feet from them, until loud muffle crackles rang out. Startled, the two siblings released their spears, but kept their hands linked. It wasn't until their eyes caught the sight of foreign items and beings sinking under the waves, that they understood, that they were witnessing what the scouts where talking about. 

Looking to one another, they two slowly swam over to the loud active area. Tsuna and Natsume clung onto a wooden box that rocked with the waves, as they watched with wide eyes, as the loud battle before them. Two large wooden beings were floating side by side, as they ever so slowly, circled each other. Sounds of shouts of anger and pain sounded from the tops of the wooden beings. A stranger noises were heard, like two items clashing against one another, and small, sharp burst of something popping. The two sea dwellers watched in awe, as each wooden being opened multiple small entrees, and dark circular containers poked out. 

The two twitched and, almost dived back under the waves, when the new strange items came to life with an earth shattering boom. Clouds of grey puffed from the items mouth, as something dark shot out of its mouth, and crashed into the other wooden side. Wooden chips, items and sometimes, even Land-dwellers where blown into the air. As the two siblings huddled closer together, they saw one of the wooden being had Land-dwellers line up against its sides. 

Their jaws dropped as they watched the Land-dwellers used long vines to swing from on wooden being to the other. Some used both hands to hold onto their vines, while others hold on with one hand, and the other willed a shiny silver stick. The twins soon realized, that it was not the two wooden beings fight, but the Land-dwellers. As bodies hit the unforgiving waves, the twins saw that most were wearing the same colors of reds and blues, with white splitting down the middle. The other bodies were dressed in all sorts of colors and ways. Some had pants and shirts, while others wore just pants. 

Suddenly, there was a mighty roar that snapped the twins' attention back to the wooden being, that had pure white fins, and a smaller red, white and blue stripes on top. The wooden being was on fire and started to give a loud groan, after one of the circular items from the other side, shot out a black sphere into its side. A large hole appeared in its lower side, and sea water started to eagerly, slip inside of it. The Land-dwellers that had swung over to the, now sinking beast, were going back over to their wooden sanctuary. As they sailed back other to their wooden beast, screams of victory fled from their lips, while others still bellowed out pain and panic. 

As the mersiblings watched as the other wooden being began to sink further and further into the sea, they heard the battle on the other being began to settle. The sounds of metals and pops became less and less as did the bodies hitting the ocean surface. Before they decided to go back under to eagerly discuss what they just witness, they whipped their eyes back to the wooden being, when a hot red and orange explosion popped from its left side. 

The screams of cheer quickly turned to screams of horror and panic. More explosions began to pop along the wooden beast's side, and began to tip into the waves, as the Land-dwellers being to scatter over its surface. Tsuna and Natsume ducked back into the cool ocean waters, right in time for a large explosion erupted, caused the wooden beast to split in two. As they twisted and twirled elegantly through the wreckage, a shimmer caught the corner of Tsuna's left eye, causing him to turn his head. 

Time seemed to slow down for the brunet merman, as he watched as a young land dweller drifted down to the ocean floor. 

He couldn't tell if the land-dweller was a male or female, only that the way the gentle current moved their hair, struck an emotion through him. Causally, Tsuna made his way over to the land-dweller that was slowly losing the consciousness. Before, the land-dweller closed their eyes, they caught Tsuna's glowing orange eyes. Bubbles left their parted pale lips, and their eyelids slide closed. 

Something about that action caused Tsuna to shot into action. He snatch up the Land-dweller, and zipped up to the surface, all focus on keeping these Land-dweller a live.

Natsume had been swimming through the fallen debris, trying to spot her twin, when something ceased her left hand.

Whipping her head turns, ready to sink her teeth into whatever held her, bottomless black eyes caught hers. Black spiked hair gently swayed with the ocean's currents, and two twin curls, bounced a long side the Land-dweller's face. Before she could even blink, a large think hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her gills. Natsume began to thrash about, trying to rid the appendage from her air way.

Panicking, Natsume whipped her tail upwards, taking herself and the land-dweller to the surface.


	3. Summer Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes two to tango but only one can lead.  
> And lead she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. o vo)/

“Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things”

A young woman was slowly getting dressed into a tight fitting garments. Black garters lovingly hugged her thighs. Sinfully black frilly panties barely covered her bottom. An elegant corset of black and silver wrapped her chest with silky ribbons that firmly, yet comfortably, hugged her body. The corset was made to just barely contain the lovely tanned breasts. 

Despite the small package on top, her killer thighs greatly made up for it. Aphrodite would turn green in envy over those smooth tan legs. 

Sitting in front of a mirror, a slightly callous hand skillfully applied ruby red lips stick. Once rubbing the painted lips together once, she set down the lip stick, and picked up a white fluffy brush. 

Softly, she began to add a little bit of blush to her cheeks. 

Golden brown hair was woven into a tight bun, with soft curly bangs carefully placed to frame the young woman’s face.  
Setting down the blush, the young woman stood and walked over to her closet, where a black dress hung. 

She swore to her brother that she wouldn’t wear that dress again, but they really had no choose. As she slipped into the silky gown, her mind was at war.  
She wouldn’t have to return to this wicked trick of hers, if that damned Captain Ramon hadn’t abused his power to practically rub their family of their crops.

Tsuna was stressing himself to death, with the shortage of crops to sale, and Mama became sick with fever. All because that bastard of a Captain won’t take her ‘no’ for an answer. That vile excuse of a man just had to attack her brother's farm, knowing that they need the crops for medicine money.

Natsume finished adjusting the dress before slipping on matching knee high boots. As she made her way out the door, she grabbed an unlabeled wine bottle. The faint smell of strawberries trailed behind her.

“I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to  
A song that I had only sang to just a few”

A tall man was steadily making his way through the crowded streets. His black boots made a cling, cling, from his silver spurs, with each step. The night life was loud with drunken men and scantly clothed women. 

The tall stranger tugged his black cowboy hat a little further down, as a small group of drunken Spaniard guards, obnoxiously laughed as they stumbled on by. Without stopping, the darkly dressed man continued on his way, blinding into the crowd of people with ease.

The man had finally decided to rest his feet, and entered into a salon. A piano was spitting out tones, and mumbles of men were heard, as he walked over to the far corner of the bar. The man sat without a word, a hand resting on the counter. “Bartender,” The man called. “One Tennessee Whiskey.” 

The bartender was quick to make his drink, before sliding it down to him. With one gloved hand, the man caught it. 

He swirled the liquid around for a second before shooting it down in one go. The glass gave a sharp tap, as the man sat it back down. A scold was set on his lips; the taste was far from his expectations. 

Before he could call for a different drink, a honey covered voice reached his ears. “Whiskey not to your taste, stranger?” The voice asked, as a delicate hand cradled a heavenly face. Hazel eyes sparkled at the man. Her figure was poised in a way that left a clear sign that her interest wasn’t on the alcohol. 

Sitting a little straighter, the man gave a slight smirk. This wasn’t the first time a pretty young thing had tried to cox their way into his sight. They bat their pretty eyes at him, show a little skin, and pouty lips whispering sweet nothings into his ear. All the while, their hands reaching for his pockets. Oh no. This wasn’t his first rodeo. 

“Why yes,” the man replied with a husky drawl. “You happen to know where a man could get a little bit of golden firewater?” 

He watched, with inner satisfaction, as her ruby lips widened into a smile. He know she was going to invite him for a taste. He didn’t, however, expect her to lift up a sweet smelling bottle. 

“I happen to have a bottle of what you’re looking for” She softly breathe to him. “If you don’t mind sharing, Stranger.” 

Flicked his hat up, his dark eyes met her hazel ones. “Please, M’dam. Call me, Reborn.”

“She saw my silver spurs and said lets pass some time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Ohh-oh-oh summer wine”

They made their way out of the bar. Quietly, they walked side by side, as she led Reborn to a hotel. She truly was a beauty, this vixen of the south, with those mischievous eyes and wicked thighs. 

Reborn was finding himself eagerly awaiting to get her out of those clothes, and like the others before, blinded from pleasure. Causing all to forget their true purpose of pursuing the dark, mysterious man in the first place. 

She only grabbed his hand once they had entered the building, and with sparkling eyes and promising lips, eagerly guided him to the stairs. 

“Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things”

Her hands where on him before they even fully entered the room. He wasn’t complaining though, as his hands eagerly returned the attention. His left went to the back of her neck, and his right curling around her middle, tugging her closer. Their tongues clashing; warm pants of air fanned their cheeks.

“Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Ohhh-oh summer wine”

Her hair was the first thing to fall, as he grabbed a fist full, his teeth met her slender neck. A panted moan left her mouth, and she felt his lips turn into a grin, against her flesh. Poor man was so distracted by her flash, he failed to see her eyes glow with wicked glee. This wasn’t her first dance after all. 

She whipped her hair aside, as he removed his mouth from her neck, tongue gliding over his lips. She couldn’t deny the shiver that action gave her, but she wasn’t about to lost to this man. Natsume lifted her right hand up, holding the unlabeled bottle up to eye sight. Her eyes twinkling as Reborn glanced over to it. 

“Can’t leave a good bottle to waste, can we?” She innocently asked. 

Oooh. Reborn had to watch himself with his one. She knew how to use that halo to her advantage. 

He gently took the bottle from her grasp; his other arm still coiled around her. Looking at the sweet smelling bottle, he gruffly asked “what’s made of?”

Sliding her hands up his cloth chest, she answered, “Strawberries, cherries,” here, her smile turned more into a seductive smirk, “and an Angle’s kiss in spring.”

Reborn couldn’t help the raising heat he felt from that answer. A smirk of his own spread across his face. Using the hand that held the bottle, he popped the top off with his thumb. Without breaking eye contact, he took a sip, and he was instantly hit with delicious taste of Summer Wine.

Seeing his delight to the bottle, Natsume brought her hands up to his face, and guided his lips to hers.

Soon, boots were removed, clothes hit the floor without a care, and warm hands started to get acquainted with smooth body parts.  
As Natsume sat on top of Reborn’s lap, while the other laid upon the bed, her garnet cladded thighs rested on either side of him.

“My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak  
I tried to get up but I couldn't find my feet”

Reborn’s eyes were getting heavy from the sweet concussion, but they stubbornly stayed open, as those black orbs watched the cladded beauty above him rub him down with her hands and mouth. He was sure to return the favors, by grabbing her left breast with a firm hand. His hot mouth to her right collar bone, leaving behind saliva, and a dark bruise.  
Reborn tried to speak, but his tongue was too heavy for words. His body felt numb and hot from the liquor and Natsume’s loving attention. 

“She reassured me with an unfamiliar line  
And then she gave to me more summer wine  
Ohh-oh-oh summer wine”

Natsume hadn’t expected it to go this far. Hell, she’s never even been this far with anyone before, as they all normally pass out after the first two swigs. They were almost at the bottom of the bottle. Yet, she couldn’t truly bring herself to worry. Not if Reborn kept doing that thing with his tongue to her skin. Lord have mercy! This man was sin with a capital ‘S’.

“Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Mmm-mm summer wine”

What felt like hours of intense heat and glorious rough mouth to skin play, Reborn finally lost the battle to conciseness. The bottle rolled off the bed – empty.

Natsume was quick surprise to feel disappointment when her sleeping elixir finally knocked the muscular man out.  
Pouting, she slide her fingers along his washboard abs a few more times, as though the action will implant them to her memory. She was wearing only her garnets and black panties, as she sat on top of Reborn’s body. He was only in boxers, and my, oh my. There was a beast lurking beneath those silk boxers, which Natsume had dearly wanted to get acquainted with. 

Giving a sad sigh, Natsume laid her head on top his chest, and listened to his heart beat. She lightly played with one of his curls as she caught her breath. Once she had it, she slightly raised her head, her mouth beside his left ear. 

“It truly was a pleasure robbing from you, Reborn.” She kissed his check as she removed herself from his warm marked body. 

She began to dress herself, using the mirror in the bathroom, to look at the damage. As she turned left and right to looked at all the marks Reborn had placed on her, she started to think of ways to hide them from her beloved brother and Mama. Her thought’s came to a halt however, when she saw the skin just beneath her breast. 

He had spelt his name on her flesh. 

In cursive. 

With nothing by his mouth and clever tongue. 

Natsume wasn’t a shame to say that she thought about keeping this man for herself, because Damn.

She sighed and continued on dressed herself. After fixing herself to where all the marks were covered – how did he get so many on her without her noticing? She then started to go through his clothing. Silvers, golds, and – of course, his silver spurs. 

She gave a little giggle as she placed a few silvers and a gold coin beside the bed. Her eyes sparkling as she thought of his react to seeing that when he awakes.

Just as she had easily entered his live, she left. Thinking that she would never see him again, just as she had do others, who had fallen victim to her clever trick. 

“When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes  
My silver spurs were gone my head felt twice its size  
She took my silver spurs a dollar and a dime  
And left me cravin' for more summer wine  
Ohh-oh-oh summer wine”

When Reborn came too, his head felt as though it was full of cotton, and his body tingly and numb. He slowly blinked as the morning light softly fell onto his face. For a few seconds, Reborn laid there, wondering why and how he had gotten there. It wasn’t until he inhaled through his nose, that a sweet strawberry smell greeted him.

He snapped upwards, as he whipped his head around, hoping to see the bronze temptress. Reborn didn’t stop the growl that left his chest when he didn’t see any sign of her. He felt his angry raise for he knew that he had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book. But damn it, she was a fine piece of work. Beauty and wit were hard to come by when almost, all women were raised to either be a quiet shadow, or a loud obnoxious arm candy. 

How could he forget those hazel eyes, as they twinkled down at him, as she innocently licked her lips? Oooh, she hide those horns well under that halo. 

Just thinking of her made him hard, his hands tighten, and his throat thirsty for more of that Summer Wine. 

With a fist in his hair, he thought of all the money she had stolen from him when a shimmer of light caught the corner of his eye. Turning to the counter beside the bed, there innocently set a few silvers and a single gold coin.

Reborn sat there for a few seconds, with a deadpanned face, before ducking his head.  
His body started to shake, as chuckles left his lips. He throw his head back when the chuckles had turned into full blown laughter. Once he calmed himself, Reborn throw off the blankets, and started to get dress.

A wicked grin on his face.

Reborn was going to find her – that temptress with the smell of Summer Wine. For no one escapes the masked avenger, Zorro!

As he went to tug on his boots, Reborn saw that his silver spurs where going. 

‘Oh yes,’ Reborn thought, as he finished putting on his spurless boots, and started to make his way out of the room. Eager to start the hunt.

‘She’s going to be mine.’

“Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Mmm-mm summer wine”


End file.
